Payback
by Shakespearekitten
Summary: "I can't think. I can't breathe. And why is that? Well, I have Shizuo Heiwajima pressed against me, holding me tightly and kissing my lips with his own." YAOI. Shizaya.


**Hi everyone! My first Shizaya fanfic here, so its not all that good.. D:**

**WARNING: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Man-love.. Whatever you wanna call it ;)**

**Pairing: Shizaayaaaaaaa~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[ IZAYA'S POV ]<p>

I can't think.

I can't breathe.

And why is that? Well, I have Shizuo Heiwajima pressed against me, holding me tightly and kissing my lips with his own. And not gentle kissing either. He's crushing me in his arms and nipping at my lips. He bites my tongue if I try to take too much control. I can't quite say if he's either super pissed at me, or he's simply always wanted this and can't control himself.

In all honesty, right now I could care less.

"Shizu-.." I am cut off by his lips once again as I try to catch my breath and simply whisper his name. I kiss back desperately, my arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and curling around his neck. Am I actually enjoying this? I never did get an answer from him.. Wait, what was my question again?

Oh, right. What happened earlier.

_It was just your average day in Ikebukuro. I found myself wandering into the city out of plain boredom, and I had a small plan forming in my mind._

_It didn't take long for Shizuo to spot me. He seems to know whenever I'm around. _

"_IZAAYAAAAA!" I hear the all too familiar calling of my name and grin. I can hear him storming towards me, carrying something heavy to probably hit me with. _

"_Ah, Shizu-chan!" I spin around to face the blond brute and shove my hands in my jacket pockets, faking a sigh. "Why must you always forget whatever you're doing just to get me out of this city?" That's when I noticed his brother was with him, standing a bit off to the side, waiting impatiently for Shizuo. My smirk grew wider. Perfect. "I must be taking away your precious time with your beloved brother.." _

_Shizu-chan growled at me, much like a dog would if it was angry. "Shut the hell up! You shouldn't care about what I do when you're not around. Now are you gonna get the fuck out of here or am I gonna have to chase you out?" The stop sign in his hand was nearly bent as he clenched his fists around it tighter._

"_Aha~ I wish I could just leave, but that'd be boring, ne?" I snickered faintly and stepped confidently closer to Shizuo—very, very close. I delicately placed my hands on his shoulders to support my body as I leaned up and pressed against him, my lips close to his ear. "Then again, chasing me all the time has to be boring too, right?" I murmured. _

_I could feel his body tense up and rage and embarrassment form in him as I trailed my hands down his chest, so very slowly. They trailed towards his ass, but now wasn't the time to go that far. _

"_So come and catch me one more time. And when you do, you'll get a surprise~" I whispered before practically sliding down and off of him, hopping back a bit. "Well, come on Shizu-chan!" I chuckled before dashing away from him._

_Ah, his face was so priceless! He was practically dumbfounded! And with his brother there too.. That had to be uncomfortable for him! But…ugh… I can't believe I just did that.. That had to be the closest I've ever gotten to Shizu-chan and the most I've touched him. It felt strange but at the same time…exciting._

_Gah, what am I thinking? I shook my head and kept running. I could hear his footsteps behind me—heavy steps in a running motion, as well as pants and grunts from him as he tried catching up with me. A stop sign flew beside me and I looked back briefly. Silly Shizu-chan. This must really be getting to his head!_

_I finally stopped running as I reached an alleyway away from everybody. It didn't take long for Shizuo to find me. I kept my back facing him—my smirk still plastered on my face. I couldn't wait for this. My heart beat quickened a bit as I felt him standing behind me, I could almost feel his breath near my hair._

"_What the fuck was all that about?" He shouted, even though he knew I could clearly hear him in this alley. _

"_Hmm?" I never turned to look at him._

"_Y-You were fucking all on me back there! And in public! And with my brother there! Don't you have some common sense or something?"_

"_I sometimes want to ask you the same thing, Shizu-chan."_

"_That's not the point!" He punched the stone wall, a hole forming there and some stone crackling off. "And what about this 'surprise' shit you were going on about?"_

_My heart skipped a beat at that moment, and I felt myself smirk once again—wider than ever before. "This," I said simply before turning around and gripping onto his black vest. I pulled him close, and smashed my lips against his._

_I felt him freeze once again by the suddenness of my actions and he tried shoving me away. _

_I refused to let him go this time. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him roughly and fiercely, as if I was saying 'I hate you' while performing acts done by lovers. _

_I knew he was confused as hell, and probably even more pissed at me. But he didn't really do anything to prove either of those assumptions._

_I opened my eyes a bit to find Shizuo's closed. Was he giving in? Really? I wanted to laugh right there but didn't want to break the mood. I shut my eyes again and continued kissing his lips, but this time I grinded against him roughly before shoving my tongue in his mouth. _

_Goodness, what was I doing?_

_I heard something from Shizuo. Was it a…groan? I blushed deeply as I felt arms trying to pry me away again—he obviously couldn't handle me. I only clung to him._

_I opened my eyes again and looked to the side, and saw Kasuka there. He was looking for his brother, and what does he really find? He finds his big brother making out with his enemy._

_I pulled my lips away and smiled at the surprised Kasuka. Funny, that boy usually never shows emotions.. "Hey, Shizu-chan's brother! Kasuka~!" I waved and I could tell that Shizuo was about to lose it._

_But before he could say anything, I was already slipping my spare apartment room key into his back pocket. "Oh, this must seem so odd!" I snickered. "Well, that's enough fun for me for one day! I'll let you two alone~" I leaned up to Shizuo's ear to whisper the address of my apartment and the room number before detaching myself from him. I then skipped off into the night air without any concern for what could happen next._

Ah, yes. Yes, that's what happened… But…what next? My mind is so hazy right now…

_I sat alone in my apartment, spinning around in my chair slightly. Namie had left a while ago, and nothing interesting was going on in the Dollars chat room. I sighed. When would Shizuo get here?_

_Yes, I had expected him to come here. For once, I could finally predict his next move. Giving away a key to my apartment and telling him my address was a dangerous move on my part, but I didn't want to think of it. _

_I glanced at the clock. It was getting late already. I yawned, not noticing before how tired I was. It didn't take long for me to drift asleep.._

_When I awoke, I was lying on the couch, staring straight up at Shizuo. How I got there, I don't know. He must have placed me there while I was sleeping. "Sh-Shizu-chan?" I murmured, still a bit sleepy._

"_Are you really that stupid? You practically let me into your house," The blond said rather sternly._

"_What? I finally knew your next move for once, so I'm satisfied," I grinned simply and looked up at him, amused._

"_That's what this is all about? I'll never understand what goes on in that psycho head of yours. But that doesn't matter now because you're so dead for what you did." He gripped my shoulders, pulling me up to my feet in one swift motion._

_I chuckled and just glared up at him, expecting the worst from him now. "I'm sorry, Shizu-chan… I just love seeing you react to those types of things! And just chasing each other around, well… It gets kinda boring.."_

"_Kasuka's never gonna let me live this down! He fucking thinks we have something going on together.." He growled, tightening his grip on my arms._

"_Oww~ Shizu-chan, that hurts!" I whine, smiling just to annoy him more._

"_Shut up, dammit.." He grumbled, bringing his face closer to mine. _

_Would he really beat me up? I wondered, but I wasn't really worried about it. I always managed to get away. I always—_

_My thoughts were stopped by the sensation of a pair of lips on my own._

_I honestly just stood there in shock for a while. Shizuo is…kissing me? _

"_Payback," He whispers out after a really long kiss. _

_Oh._

_Soon, we're back to kissing each other._

Just like we are now.

And honestly, payback never felt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this story isn't boring. I came up with most of it during class D: If you guys want, I'll write another chapter for this.**

**Review please! And let me know if you want another chapter :)**


End file.
